User blog:Genostix/Skins test page
This is a test page to test my editing skills for the Skins page!!! Arsenal Skin Hub In Arsenal, skins are the various characters you can buy in the shop, earn from crates, or get using twitter codes. They're a cosmetic choice, and one of the few incentives to playing arsenal. ---- Common= Delinquent and Rabblerouser are free, and already in your Locker when you first start the game. |-| Uncommon= Summer Delinquent was available during the Summer Update. |-| Rare= Summer Rabblerouser/Woods were available during the Summer Update. |-| Epic= |-| Legendary= |-| Exotic= Delinquent That's Cool was an exclusive skin priced at 10k B$ on 4/20. |-| Exclusive= King and Queen are VIP-exclusive skins. Poke and Phoenix are code skins. Pizza Boy and Anna were gotten from crossover events. Castlers, Boomer Delinquent, Weeb Delinquent and Smug Zam are either developer exclusive skins or won by very special persons. Extra Information * The Beret is most likely a mascot of Arsenal, as seen in the old icons, and old thumbnails. ** There are also few mascots, which are the Soldier, and the Delinquent. * Vampire '''and '''Scarecrow now have their own Halloween variant. ** Unlike the normal variants, they wore different clothes. * There are 4 skins that changed their signature weapons: ** Ace Pilot used to have the MP5K. This was changed to handcannon in the August update. ** Paintballer used to have the M16A1. This was changed to M16A2 in the Independence update. This was changed again to Mossberg 500 in the August update. ** Anarchist used to have an AK74. This was changed to AKM in the summer update. ** Phoenix used to have the G3SG1. This was changed to AWP in the summer update. This was changed again to AKM in the Halloween Update. * The Skins King, Queen, Gladiator, and Scarecrow hold weapons that cannot be purchased in the Shop. ** However, the King and Queen seem to hold the Linked Sword from the Brickbattle Gamemode and Scarecrow holds a Darkheart. The Gladiator is the only true skin that equips a weapon that cannot be purchased or used in the game. However, the axe weapon was originally supposed to be used in Swordfights, * The BrickBattle skin is an "Old Roblox"-themed character. It makes jumping noises and pain/hurt noises reminiscent of old Roblox. ** Brickbattle also has toes that blends in with the Leg color, which only few players can notice it. * There are "Tandem" skins that share the same viewmodel and the clothing. ** The Vampire and the Cthulhu share the same View-Model and the clothing *** However, the Cthulhu has different pants compared to Vampire's. **** Also the Vampire doesn't have a kevlar Bulletproof vest while Cthulhu does. *** While Vampire is a legendary skin, cthulhu is an uncommon skin. ** The Fro and the Contractor Both have the same view-model, clothing, the skin color, and the color and style of their Glasses. *** However, both have different rarities from each other, as the Fro is Rare, while the Contractor is Uncommon. ** The Paintballer and the Trooper have the same view-model and the clothing and both have the bulletproof vest. *** However, they wear different helmets. And have different rarities. Trooper is Rare and the Paintballer is Epic. ** The Broadcaster and the Communicator have the same view-model, same rarity, same weapon signature (MP5K) and the style. *** Same with Woods '''and '''Trainer. With the same weapon signature (Pump Shotgun) * The Gentleman skin makes old man noises similar to the ones found in the Sword Cane Roblox gear. * The King and Queen skins are VIP exclusive. * The Santa skin is only obtainable in the shop during December. * The Brute skin was only obtainable in the shop, and couldn’t be earned in cases until the Independence Day Update. * The One is only available from the Starter Pack game pass, which is only available during your first three days of Arsenal play. * Fanboy, Phoenix, Poke, and Anna are code-exclusive, and cannot be found in cases or in the shop. * Delinquent That's Cool is a 4/20 exclusive skin. *The Pizza Boy skin can be obtained from earning this badge. * Beret and Woods were formerly the default skin during the pre-rehaul phase. They were later replaced by the Delinquent skin for the revamp. * Smug Zam is an exclusive skin given to the winner of the 8/4/19 raffle, Tempyz. * Castlers is a joke skin made by Castlers that only devs can use. It was given to SomeBlueAngel after Castlers raided a voice chat and asked who wanted it. There was also another variation of the skin. * Weeb Delinquent and Boomer Delinquent are dev-exclusive skins. * Rabblerouser formerly wore a Brown Ponytail and had a different face, which was later changed to the current design. * Delinquent formerly wore a vest in the early versions of Arsenal. ** In the mega update, it is shown that Delinquent has gloves in Viewmodel but not the 3rd person render model. * The Ace Pilot skin was most likely added due to mightybaseplate's interest in the Darling in the Franxx anime. ** However, due to JOHN ROBLOX supporing zero two, scapter decided to remove Ace Pilot skin from John's locker and banned him. But John got unbanned because scapter just did the incident on purpose and as a joke, Scapter did it as a meme and became friends with him. * There are some skins that appeared in the Archived version of ''Arsenal'' as a random default skin. These skins are the following: ** Soldier, Beret, Beard, Mobster, '''and '''Delinquent are the only ones that appear in the archived version of the game. They were re-modeled during the mid-2018 revamp. *The Admin skin was only awarded, along with the Ban Hammer melee and 2 kill effects to the people who bought the fake admin game pass in September. * There are 8 skins that were UPDATED in the Halloween update: ** Vampire '''along with '''Rabblerouser, Trainer, Rough Houser, Veteran, and Pirate have updated the face expression. ** Ninja has a hoodie on its head. ** John Brick now has the expanded Hair style. * Temporarily (patch update is unknown), the Delinquent used to be voiced by the Flanker from Typical Colors 2, before being restored to its current voice. * Strangely, the Operative and Anna uses the male sound effect despite being female. * During the september update, all the skins have Delinquent sleeves. This was fixed in the Halloween update. Skin References * Trooper is based on the SCP Foundation Mobile Task Force soldier. Also, the skin resembles the Recruit from Rainbow 6 Siege. *'Anarchist' is a reference to the Anarchist faction in CS:GO. *'Shock Force' is a reference to the Default Skin in Fortnite. *'Snake Eater' is a reference to Solid Snake from the Metal Gear ''series. *'Cthulhu''' is a reference to the fictional creature created by H. P. Lovecraft. *'John Brick' is a pun and reference to the assassin John Wick from the John Wick franchise. *'The One' is a reference to Neo from The Matrix, who was nicknamed The One. *'Ace Pilot' is a reference to 02 from the anime Darling in the Franxx. *'Brickbattle' is based on the appearance of the classic character *'Pizza Boy' is a reference to the main mascot of Work At A Pizza Place. *'Flanker, Arsonist, Annihilator, Brute, Mechanic, Doctor, Marksman '''and' Agent''' are references to their respective classes in Typical Colors 2. **The most likely reason the Trooper class from Typical Colors 2 does not appear is because there already exists a Trooper and Soldier skin. *'Phoenix' is based on The Phoenix Faction from CS:GO and the Design is an edited version of the original Phoenix model from Counter-Blox, ''another Roblox game by the same developers. *'Rough Houser''' is inspired by Jessica Black from Far Cry. *'Commando '''is based on the Russian Heavy Assault Unit from ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *'Santa' is, of course, based on Santa Claus. *'Detective '''is based on Sherlock Holmes. *'Woods is based on the Call of Duty: Black Ops ''character Frank Woods. *'Soldier 'was one of the randomized default skins in the old version of ''Arsenal, ''and his signature weapon being the Rocket Launcher is a nod to the primary weapon used by Soldier from ''Team Fortress 2. *'Campbell '''is based off Ashley "Ash" Joanna Williams--the protagonist of the Evil Dead series--played by Bruce Campbell. **His attached Badge, "Evil no more" (obtained by getting a kill using the double-barrel shotgun with the skin equipped) references Ash's signature shotgun and his fight against evil. *'Smug Zam '''is a mix of the DC Hero Shazam and a smug face * '''Weeb Delinquent '''is a reference to the Shonen Anime Dragon Ball Z. * '''Boomer Delinquent is based on the 30-year old Boomer Meme. *'Anna' is the 2nd crossover character that is based on a Baby character of the same name in another one of the Roblox games: Adopt Me! * Track Star is based on Paulie Bleeker's character from Juno. * Rhino is based off the Supervillian Rhino from Spiderman. * Kyle is based on the "When your name is Kyle" meme. * Gladiator is based off a typical Roman gladiator. * Slayer is a reference to the Doom Slayer from Doom 2016 and the upcoming Doom Eternal. * Runner is a reference to Faith Connors from Mirror's Edge. * Horseman is a reference to the Headless Horseman, but the white pumpkin for a head is a reference to TCTully who is one of the Arsenal devs. * Deadlinquent is a zombified Delinquent. * Slasher is a reference to many horror movies and movie icons revolving around serial murder. Like "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre", and the likes of Jason Voorhees. * Retro Zombie is a reference to the oldschool zombie design of ROBLOX between 2008 and 2009. * Kingpin is a reference to the fictional supervillain Kingpin from Spiderman. Category:Blog posts